Les hommes, tous les mêmes !
by tiftouff19
Summary: On les connait, on sait grosso modo ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête et ce qui leur plaît. Bella aussi est au courant ! AH - Lemon, interdit - 16 ans. S.Meyer est la maman des personnages. COMPLETE !


_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Voilà un petit one-shot, je bosse dessus depuis hier soir, inspirée par mon régime. L.O.L. S'il y a des soucis de présentation du fichier, je rectifierai ça ! Pardonnez les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, mais je n'ai pas de bêta sur ce coup (**__j'aime vivre dangereusement!__**). **_

_**C'est COMPLET, donc pas de suite ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**_

_**Prenez soin de vous. Tiftouff.**_

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

Quand j'avais vu la robe que Rosalie et Alice voulaient me faire porter, j'aurais pu me jeter par la fenêtre de ma salle de bains. _Hors de question de porter cette... cette chose ! _

Avec mon surpoids, je vais paraître plus ridicule que classe, et ce soir s'il y a justement une chose à éviter, c'est de paraître ridicule. Rosalie et Alice participaient à un cocktail mondain, mais genre _très _mondain, et elles tenaient à ce que je sois là. Elles avaient ouvert leur boîte de mode et Alice y allait en tant que directrice, Rose en tant que mannequin phare. Pour je ne sais quelle raison stupide, elles avaient décidé de m'y emmener, me précisant bien que le jeans devait être banni.

_Pourtant, j'en ai un beau jeans... Il aurait très bien fait l'affaire avec un sous-pull fin blanc et un pull blanc par-dessus sans manche, avec un col et mes bottes noires. C'est classe, simple, ça. _Et cette robe est... bon sang... Un vrai sac !

– Bella ? Dépêche-toi !

– Je ne mettrai pas ça, Alice ! Je vais paraître ridicule !

– Oh mais je t'en prie, essaie-la ! Tu seras magnifique dedans !

– Hors de question, ajoutais-je.

Je posais la robe sur le côté et enfilais mes sous-vêtements après avoir pris soin de mon corps.

– Passe-moi mon jeans !

– Sûrement pas ma vieille !

Evidemment, ça aurait été trop simple.

– Essaie-la, Bella !

– Non ! Je suis grosse, moche, anti-sexy... Je repousserai un cachalot et...

– Non mais tu vas la fermer, oui ?

J'entendais Rosalie tempéter à son tour.

– Bella ! On a créé cette robe avec tes mensurations... On a pensé TOUTE une collection pour que les femmes en surpoids puissent se sentir sexys et désirables ! Alors si tu ne veux pas que je te force à défiler pour nous en string et en dentelles, je t'ORDONNE de mettre cette robe, de magner ton cul parce qu'on va être en retard !

_ME FAIRE DEFILER EN STRING ET EN DENTELLES ?_

Alors, je me dépêchais d'enfiler la robe noire qui me tombait aux genoux. La robe était nouée derrière mon dos, me faisant un décolleté extrêmement généreux. A l'intérieur des deux pans recouvrant mes seins, il y avait une sorte de petit adhésif, pour éviter que Popol et son frangin ne se baladent de trop.

_Seigneur... On dirait que je hurle « j'ai besoin de baiser ! »_

Je soupirais, retirais ma serviette de mes cheveux et me les brossais. L'avantage des cheveux fins, c'est qu'ils sèchent vite. Je les laissais détachés, légèrement ondulants et humides, tentant de les discipliner sans justement les coiffer de trop. _Sauvage ! _

Je m'observais dans le miroir, essayant de ne pas loucher sur ma poitrine déjà lourde, rendue encore plus avantageuse avec cette tenue. _Je vais passer pour une fille en chaleur... _Mais plus je m'observais, plus étrangement le reflet que le miroir me renvoyait me plaisait.

_J'arrive à être sexy... Elles avaient raison... _Merde. Pour une fois, je me regardais sans rougir, sans fuir mes yeux et mon image. Elles font du bon boulot...

J'attrapais ma trousse à maquillage. Malgré mon surpoids me désavantageant physiquement, j'aimais me maquiller. Je faisais dans le simple : fond de teint, ombre à paupières, crayon noir et mascara. Parfois, du rouge à lèvres mais rarement. J'ai l'impression de faire une fixette sur la couleur, après.

On toquait encore contre ma porte.

– Bella, t'es prête ? Tu t'es enfuie ? Me demandait Rose.

J'ouvrais la porte.

– Non... Je suis là...

Rosalie entrait et me souriait.

– Tu es sublime ! Ca te va à ravir !

– Merci...

Je me savais rougir. _Mais ce soir, je me plais. _

– Je vais te prêter mes talons... Et tu peux mettre ton petit collier noir...

– J'y pensais !

Elle me souriait et me ramenait les affaires.

– Et voilà ! Te voilà parée...

Je me regardais une dernière fois.

– Ce n'est pas « trop » ?

– Non... ça te va très bien...

– J'ai l'impression d'être vulgaire...

– Non, tu n'es pas vulgaire ! Tu es une femme qui s'assume ce soir...

Je baissais mon regard vers mes talons.

– On y va ? Avant que je change d'avis...

– Allez viens ma belle !

Mon amitié pour Rose était bizarre. Je l'admirais autant que j'en étais jalouse. Elle est belle, élancée, parfaite. Elle a une voix magnifique et tout lui réussit. Elle fréquente des hommes, beaucoup d'hommes, profite de son corps. Parfois, je pouvais la traiter mentalement de salope, tant il me semblait qu'elle ne faisait que profiter du sexe.

_Mais je sais pertinemment que si j'avais un autre physique, je profiterais aussi de toute cette jouissance ! _

**::..**

Je me sentais décalée en entrant dans la salle de réception. Tout était beau, élégant, chic, raffiné. Et moi au milieu, je faisais tâche. Je me sentais soudainement vulgaire, surtout lorsque ce groupe d'hommes se tournait vers moi et me reluquait sans discrétion. Je fis un pas en arrière.

– Je rentre...

– Non ! Tu restes ! M'ordonnait Alice.

– Trouve-moi une veste, alors...

– Surtout pas ! Tu es parfaite !

Elle m'entraînait au travers des invités, saluant des personnes à droite et à gauche. Rosalie arrivait au buffet et prenait un petit-four avant de m'en tendre.

– Tiens...

J'avais l'impression d'attirer tous les regards si je mangeais quoi que ce soit. _Vous savez, ce genre « oh, la grosse s'empiffre » ! _

– Non, ça va...

– Mange !

Elle me forçait presque et j'avalais un petit gâteau en essayant de paraître digne. Rose s'appuyait contre la table et reluquait un groupe d'hommes, Alice à ses côtés.

– Rosalie, regarde ! Emmett Mc Carty est là !

Je m'approchais d'elle.

– C'est qui ?

– C'est LE mannequin homme du moment... Son corps de rêve, sa carrure d'athlète et sa dernière pub pour des boxers blancs qui moulaient à la perfection son parfait paquet imposant, hum...

Nous éclations de rire alors que Rosalie rêvassait. Le bel homme, car c'était foutrement un bel homme, l'avait repéré et lui faisait déjà un clin d'oeil. _Ca n'arrivera qu'aux autres ! _

– Je vais aller me présenter, on pourrait avoir besoin d'un mannequin homme pour la prochaine collection...

– On n'a pas de collection homme, ajoutait Alice.

– Si ! On en entame une dès demain ! Tranchait Rose avant de s'éloigner.

Alice et moi échangions un regard complice et elle me tendait une coupe de champagne.

– Tchin ma belle !

– Santé !

Je buvais une petite gorgée et regardais autour de moi. Il y avait ce type blond au fond de la salle qui me reluquait, d'une façon presque malsaine. Je me sentais rougir et me détournais.

– Tu as eu des nouvelles de Jasper ?

– Oui, il est bien arrivé !

– Il va rentrer dans longtemps ?

– Trois semaines, peut-être un mois...

– Il doit te manquer...

– Oui, mais c'est pour son bien, alors...

Jasper avait rejoint l'Australie pour aider à l'ouverture d'une filière à l'étranger de sa boîte d'avocats internationaux. Il en allait d'une forte promotion, et d'un hypothétique avenir d'associé. Pour l'instant, le jeune couple vivait avec nous dans notre grande maison au bord de la plage, mais ils allaient bientôt déménager, au retour de Jazz. Rosalie et moi serions seules dans notre maison. J'espérais y rester un moment, j'aime cet endroit face à la mer.

Je continuais de discuter avec mon ami quand le mec blond s'avançait et me tendait la main.

– Mademoiselle ?

– Oui ?

Il me souriait, d'un de ces sourires qui met mal à l'aise.

– Puis-je vous inviter à danser ?

– Non... Je ne danse pas...

Il baissa son regard, clairement sur mes seins et une lueur s'allumait dans ses yeux.

– Je suis sûr que si !

– Non, n'insistez pas...

Je me tournais vers Alice qui me fit signe.

– Vas-y...

– Non...

– Alors ? Mademoiselle ?

– Non... Non merci...

Il ramenait sa main tendue vers lui et fronçait les sourcils.

– T'es vraiment coincée, toi ! Ca se voit !

– Je vous demande pardon ?

Mais déjà, je déglutissais, me sentant mal à l'aise.

– Dommage... Tes seins auraient pu avoir toute mon attention ce soir...

–Ouais ben regarde les bien parce que c'est la seule chose que tu feras avec ! Crachais-je.

Il fronçait les sourcils.

– Vache à lait !

Et s'éloignait.

_« Vache à lait »... Il vient de me traiter de vache à lait... _Je tentais de dissimuler ma poitrine en croisant les bras. Alice se penchait vers moi.

– Ca va Bella ?

– Je vais au bar me saouler et je rentre ! Cette soirée et cette robe étaient une MAUVAISE idée !

Vache à lait... J'peux pas y croire... Sur mon chemin, je recroisais le mec qui parlait avec ses potes. De moi, évidemment.

– Elle met une tenue ouverte et elle est coincée du cul cette salope !

Ses copains éclataient de rire. J'entendis quelques gros mots et accélérais, direction au bar. Je tentais de ramener le haut de ma robe pour diminuer le décolleté, et commandais un lagon bleu. Il me semblait que chaque mec m'observait, commentant mon attitude, ma tenue. Je frissonnais. _Cette soirée est une mauvaise idée ! Vraiment ! _

Le serveur posait mon verre devant moi et je goûtais de mes lèvres le sucre bleu. _Manger du sucre, ça me rassure. Mais c'est un cercle vicieux. Plus je mange, plus je culpabilise. Plus je culpabilise, plus je mange... _

J'avalais la moitié de mon verre d'une traite et le reposais.

– Mauvaise soirée ?

L'homme assis à côté de moi venait de tourner sa tête dans ma direction.

– Ouais... Un genre de mauvaise soirée...

Il me souriait, et j'aurais pu jurer ne jamais avoir vu une aussi belle paire d'yeux vert. Il était en costume noir, probablement un homme d'affaires, et c'était l'homme le plus élégant que je n'ai jamais vu.

– Vous avez froid ?

– Non... Je ne suis pas à l'aise...

– A quel sujet ?

– Quelques imbéciles qui ont des araignées au plafond...

Il eut un petit rire. Je pus voir ses yeux naviguer discrètement sur ma poitrine. _Les mecs sont vraiment tous pareils ! Dès que j'aurai de l'argent, j'irai me payer une réduction mammaire... Certaines femmes estiment ne pas en avoir assez, moi c'est l'inverse. Je voudrais en avoir moins. Jeter à la poubelle cette image de « vache à lait »... _

L'adonis se tournait et me tendait sa veste de costume qui gisait sur le dossier.

– Tenez...

J'hésitais.

– Je...

– Passez ça, si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise...

– Merci...

J'attrapais la veste et la passais. Son parfum était masculin, viril. Cette odeur particulière d'homme. _Cet homme ne peut pas me parler comme ça. C'est fou ! _Il pivotait sur son siège, pour faire face à l'assistance.

– Laissez-moi deviner l'imbécile qui vous met mal à l'aise...

Il scannait la foule et me désignait deux hommes qui me fixaient.

– Eux ?

– Non... mais maintenant, oui !

– Hum alors... Lui ?

Il me désignait le blond.

– Oui... C'est lui...

– James... Mon ancien associé !

– Vous le connaissez ?

– J'ai appris à le connaître...

Je terminais mon verre et me redressais.

– Tenez... Votre veste...

– Oh... Vous ne voulez pas la garder ?

– Non... Je vais rentrer...

– D'accord... Ravi de vous avoir connu, euh...

Je lui tendais ma main.

– Bella !

– Enchanté, Bella... Edward !

– Merci pour la veste, Edward...

Je lui souriais et m'éloignais pour retrouver Alice. Elle était toujours au buffet, à discuter avec Rosalie et le mannequin.

– Je vais rentrer...

Rose se tournait vers moi.

– Alice m'a dit pour James... Ne l'écoute pas ! Reste avec nous !

– Non... Ce n'est pas nécessaire !

– Ce type est un crétin ! Sifflait Emmett McCarty.

Je lui souriais poliment.

– On se voit demain, d'accord ? Je vais prendre un taxi...

Alice levait les yeux par-dessus mon épaule et quand je me retournais, je tombais nez à nez avec Edward.

– Pardon hem... Je crois... Vous êtes Alice ?

– Oui ?

– Je connais Jasper... j'ai souvent entendu parler de vous !

Mon amie sautillait presque sur place à l'évocation de son copain. Edward la regardait, et me souriait timidement, se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

– Je suis Edward Masen !

– Oh ! Edward oui ! Jasper m'a aussi souvent parlé de vous !

– Comment va son affaire ?

– Très bien ! Il est en Australie pour étendre son cabinet !

– Je suis heureux pour lui !

A ce moment-là, James et son copain s'avançaient vers le buffet.

– Tiens, voilà la coincée...

Je piquais un fard.

– Faut vraiment que j'y aille... murmurais-je à Alice.

– D'accord...

Edward fronçait les sourcils.

– James...

– Tiens ! Edward ! Toi aussi t'as repéré cette putain de paire de loches ? Remarque, t'es un peu un spécialiste de ça, toi !

Edward Masen semblait furieux et se tournait vers moi.

– Laissez-moi vous raccompagner, Bella...

– Volontiers... répondis-je, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

James me balançait un regard et je sentis la main d'Edward sur mes reins. Il me poussait légèrement et nous nous retrouvions dehors.

– Pardonnez mon empressement... Mais je n'ai pas confiance en James...

– Je suis contente que vous soyez là... murmurais-je.

Et c'était vrai : ce James ne m'inspirait rien de bon. Je me sentais mal d'interrompre la soirée de Mr Masen.

– Je vais appeler un taxi et...

– Ma voiture est juste là... Je vous raccompagne ?

Je regardais la volvo grise devant moi et observais les environs. Pas de taxi. Evidemment.

– D'accord...

**..**

Dans la voiture, il n'y avait pas de bruits hormis mes indications pour regagner mon domicile. Il conduisait bien, quoi qu'un peu vite, et nous fumes rapidement devant la maison. Il se garait.

– Et voilà !

– Merci beaucoup... J'ai gâché votre soirée...

– Pas vraiment... Je m'ennuyais un peu...

– Ce n'était pas un franc succès, alors... souriais-je.

Il me rendit mon sourire et je me sentais frémir et pétiller.

– Vous voulez boire un dernière verre ?

Il me regardait.

– Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, la soirée est terminée...

Je lui souriais et sortais du véhicule. Il me suivait dans la maison, jusqu'au bar du salon, et j'attrapais deux verres.

– Whisky ?

– Oui, s'il vous plaît...

Je versais l'alcool dans les verres avec un trait de coca.

– Santé !

– Santé !

Nous fimes tinter les verres et buvions notre alcool. Assis sur le canapé, je découvrais un homme passionnant et agréable à entendre. Il avait énormément voyagé pour son boulot, pour son plaisir, et je me sentais à l'aise à l'écouter, à le questionner sur ce sujet. Il parlait et parlait sans se lasser, me captivant. _Bon sang... Ce qu'il est beau... _

– Je parle, je parle... Mais et vous ?

– Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire... Des études littéraires par correspondance, une maison avec mes amies, et voilà...

Il terminait son verre.

– Vous travaillez dans la boîte de vos amies ?

– De temps en temps je fais le modèle corps pour leur collection de femmes... bien en chair dirais-je...

Il me souriait.

– Je suis désolé du manque de tact de James... Il ne faut pas vous arrêter à lui...

L'alcool me tournait un peu la tête, mais je terminais mon verre à mon tour, avant de le poser.

– J'ai l'habitude...

Je baissais la tête, repensant à ces années collège et lycée où j'avais été la risée de mes camarades. _Même avec le recul, même avec l'âge, ça fait toujours mal... Les gens disent que l'importance ne compte pas. Mais ces gens n'ont pas de différences avec les normes. _

– Et j'en suis désolé...

Sa voix suave m'extirpait de mes souvenirs, et je sursautais en sentant sa main sur ma cuisse. Je regardais l'intruse sur moi, et le pouce d'Edward bougeait doucement.

– Tu es une femme magnifique... Quand je t'ai vu à ce bar... tu m'as fait l'impression d'une femme qui s'assume... fière d'elle...

_Ah, on se tutoie ? _Je lui souriais poliment.

– C'est gentil...

Il n'est que flatteur.

– Bella... Regarde-moi...

Il posait sa main sur ma joue, me forçant à relever le regard vers lui. Ses yeux vert me brûlaient, et je frémissais de sentir un homme me toucher comme ça.

– N'ais pas honte...

– Je...

Mon souffle court me trahissait, et je le vis se pencher vers moi avant de frôler mon nez avec le sien. Je ne reculais pas, savourant l'instant délicieux quand sa bouche se posa doucement sur la mienne. _Il m'embrasse... _Il s'arrêtait une seconde, et voyant que je ne protestais pas, il reprit ses baisers. Le ventre pleins de papillons, je frissonnais lorsque sa langue caressa ma bouche. J'entrouvrais mes lèvres et il m'embrassa alors comme jamais personne ne le fit. Pour la deuxième fois ce soir, je me sentais belle, mais d'une façon totalement différente. _Etre désirée... _Il me rapprochait de lui, et le baiser se fit plus fougueux. Ses mains sur mes hanches, il m'attirait à califourchon sur lui et je sentais son sexe dur dans son pantalon. Il gémissait contre mes lèvres et ses paumes caressaient mon dos.

Je me laissais complètement aller dans cette étreinte, et ses doigts descendaient jusqu'à mes fesses. _Il ne va pas vouloir de moi. Il me sent, toute en chair. Il va s'arrêter, refusant de « tirer » une vache à lait. _Son souffle court trahissait ses idées, tout comme son désir. Instinctivement, je me frottais contre lui alors qu'il faisait remonter le bas de ma robe sur ma taille. Ses doigts frôlaient ma peau comme une plume et je reprenais ses lèvres.

– Bella...

Il appuyait fermement sur mes hanches et je sentais son sexe encore plus dur. Nous nous frottions littéralement l'un contre l'autre, et je découvrais ce plaisir pour la première fois. _Oui, je suis vierge. Il n'a pas tiré le bon numéro... _Un nouveau baiser plus tard, je me forçais à reprendre ma respiration.

– Edward...

– Bella... J'ai envie de toi...

J'embrassais sa mâchoire et son cou, profitant de sa douceur. Il faisait de même, nichant son visage contre mes cheveux.

– Je... Je n'ai pas... pas d'expérience...

Il redressait sa tête.

– Tu ne veux pas ?

– Si... Si... j'ai envie...

Il caressait ma joue doucement, et je me sentais totalement prête à avoir une relation sexuelle avec cet homme que je ne connaissais pas il y a deux heures. _Question d'opportunité, je suppose... _

– Je serai doux...

– Merci...

Je me redressais et l'entraînais à l'étage dans ma chambre. A peine la porte refermée, il me plaquait contre et m'embrassait, soulevant à nouveau ma robe. Ses paumes remontaient à ma poitrine alors que sa langue me donnait le vertige. Je devenais humide d'envie, serrant mes cuisses pour soulager la pression. La bouche d'Edward glissait sur mon cou et sur le haut de ma poitrine, alors qu'il défaisait le nœud derrière ma nuque. Je haletais, attendant sa réaction. _Cette poitrine est moche. _

– Oh, Bella...

Je plongeais dans son regard, alors que ses doigts me faisaient frissonner.

– Tu es belle...

Je rougissais et nous nous embrassions alors qu'il faisait glisser ma robe à mes pieds. Maladroitement, je déboutonnais sa chemise et elle tomba au sol. Je posais mes paumes sur son torse et commençais à l'embrasser. Il m'entraînait sur le lit et s'y asseyait, m'attirant sur lui. J'embrassais son buste, descendant vers le bas et revenant en haut. _Je suis peut-être vierge, mais je sais grosso modo ce qu'il faut faire... _Edward gémissait lorsque j'arrivais à sa ceinture et mes doigts y traînaient, pour lui retirer son pantalon.

Tremblante, il me rallongea sur mon lit et caressait mon corps lentement. Doucement. Comme pour me redonner confiance en moi. Ses yeux naviguaient sur mon corps, et ses lèvres prenaient le relai. Sa bouche embrassait un de mes seins, titillant mon mamelon de sa langue. Je le regardais et gémissais sous les sensations alors que sa main s'occupait de mon sein gauche.

– Oh... Edward...

– Ta poitrine est magnifique... murmura-t-il.

En ce moment, je voulais le croire. Me sentir belle. Bientôt, il fit glisser mon string sur mes cuisses et je me retrouvais nue sous son regard. Il haletait et me détaillait, avant de m'embrasser. Je me redressais pour le mettre à nu également, et posais ma main sur son sexe. Il entoura ma poigne et je regardais nos mouvements sur lui, en chœurs. Il m'allongeait à nouveau, plus confortablement et m'embrassait. Ses doigts descendaient vers mon centre et je frissonnais, fermant les yeux. Son majeur vint caresser mon entrée et je me cambrais, vivant enfin les sensations que j'avais tant de fois lues, imaginées...

– Oh... Encore...

Il glissa alors son doigt en moi, sa bouche s'occupant de la mienne, caressant mon point de désir. Je me cambrais sous le plaisir ressenti, étonnante sensation envoûtante. Il allait et venait de plus en plus vite, me faisant me sentir bien, légère.

- C'est si bon...

Il me souriait, et m'envoyait dans le précipice, dans un ciel noir aux étoiles brillantes, et je ne pus retenir mes gémissements, jouissant sur ses doigts.

– Oui !

Edward m'attira à ses lèvres et je tremblais, me remettant difficilement de cet acte. Il se plaçait entre mes jambes, sa virilité plus dure que jamais.

– Oh... Edward... C'était si bon...

Je m'aggrippais à son dos tant bien que mal.

– On continue ?

J'acquiesçais.

– Putain ! Oui !

Il me souriait et m'embrassait, avant de s'emparer de son sexe et de venir caresser mon entrée.

– Je vais entrer en toi...

J'acquiesçais et écartais les jambes, et le sentis pousser. Il entra en moi progressivement et je me sentais inconfortable, mais pas aussi mal que ce que j'avais imaginé. Il buta contre mon hymen et poussa d'un seul coup, avant de s'immobiliser. Son sexe me remplissait totalement, m'étirant. La sensation n'était pas forcément plaisante, mais loin d'être désagréable. Il restait immobile, embrassant chaque parcelle de mon visage.

– Ca va ?

– Oui... Je crois...

Il me souriait, embrassait la commissure de mes lèvres et commençait à aller et venir. Il poussait doucement, gagnant à chaque fois du terrain, jusqu'à buter au fond de mon corps.

– C'est bon...

– Tu n'as pas mal ?

– Non... Continue...

Il accélérait doucement le rythme et bientôt, je fus prise dans un tourbillon terrible de sensations. Son torse frottant contre mes seins, sa langue léchait ma lèvre avant d'investir ma bouche, et nos intimités unies de la plus belle des façons. Edward ralait et jurait, butant au fond de mon ventre.

– Je vais...

Je me laissais envahir par les sensations et sa main gauche passait entre nos deux corps, pour venir frictionner mon point de désir. Je me cambrais, criant sans retenue.

– Oui ! Edward !

– Oui ! Bella... Oh !

Il me pénétra plus profondément trois fois de plus et je me resserrais autour de lui, alors que je sentais sa semence m'envahir. Les yeux clos et la respiration presque inexistante, je le sentais s'écrouler à côté de moi, haletant.

_Oh seigneur... C'est tellement bon... _

Avec peine, je me tournais vers Edward qui me souriait, face contre l'oreiller, épuisé.

– Oh mon dieu... C'était bon...

J'opinais et il se redressait difficilement avant de m'embrasser. Sa main caressait mon ventre, soulageant la brûlure qui me prenait. _Ca doit faire mal, je suppose... _

– Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

– Oui... J'ai adoré...

– Moi aussi...

Il m'embrassait à nouveau, ses doigts traînant sur mes seins. Après de longues minutes en silence, je me redressais et me levais, attrapant un tee-shirt qui traînait pour l'enfiler.

– Je vais me nettoyer...

Sans complexe, et il n'avait aucune raison d'en avoir, il se levait totalement nu et m'empêchait de mettre le tee-shirt.

– Ne sois pas complexée...

Je rougissais alors qu'il me retirait le tee-shirt.

– Tu es une femme très belle, Bella...

– Pas autant que Rosalie, ou Alice, ou...

Il posait son doigt sur mon index.

– Shhh... Tais-toi... 

Il m'embrassa et je ne pus riposter, me laissant conduire à la salle de bains. Il me lava avec précaution et je fermais les yeux pour masquer mon trouble de le sentir me caresser comme ça. Il prêta une attention particulière à ma poitrine. _Les mecs, tous les mêmes..._

Il m'entoura d'une serviette après la douche et nous rejoignîmes la chambre. Il réunissait ses affaires.

– Tu t'en vas ? Demandais-je, déçue.

Il me souriait.

– Non, je range... je suis un genre de maniaque...

J'éclatais de rire et il m'attirait contre lui.

– On se couche ?

J'acquiesçais, mais décidais de changer mes draps avant cet acte. _Le sang, ça tâche... _Edward m'aida et bien vite, nous nous retrouvions au chaud, complètement nus l'un contre l'autre. Calée contre son torse et rêvassant aux sensations ressenties, je me concentrais sur ses doigts qui frôlaient mon bras. Il embrassait mon front d'une façon tendre.

– Cette soirée finit bien, finalement...

Je souriais, redressais ma tête et l'embrassais doucement.

– James est vraiment un salaud...

Je haussais les épaules.

– C'est un homme... Tous les mêmes...

Il fronçait les sourcils.

– Comment ça ?

– Je crois que la poitrine compte pour vous, non ?

_Et qu'il ne me mente pas... Son sexe se dressait contre ma cuisse. _

– Ben... disons que... c'est agréable quoi...

Il rougissait. Bizarrement, ça ne me gênait pas qu'il parle comme ça. Autant il y a quatre heures j'aurais été offensée, autant maintenant, dans l'intimité de ce lit, avec cet homme respectueux, ça ne me gênait plus.

– Tu peux le dire, tu sais !

– Bon... ouais... C'est vrai que... ça a de très bons côtés quoi...

Je m'asseyais à califourchon sur lui, nos intimités nues l'une contre l'autre. J'attrapais ses paumes et les posais sur mes seins.

– Tu as su avoir la bonne technique pour les toucher... Ils sont tout à toi...

Ses yeux s'illuminaient et il redressait son buste pour s'emparer de ma pointe entre ses lèvres. Je gémissais, me perdant dans les sensations à nouveau...

_Ah lala... Les mecs... Vraiment tous les mêmes ! _


End file.
